Go Home
by xAs-You-Wishx
Summary: Atemu has been sent back to the real world only to be pushed away by his little one. It's been two hole years and a half since Atemu walked through those gates to the afterlife, and Yugi isn't the Yugi Yami once knew.
1. Going home

Disclaimer: I do not ownYugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I am writing this for fun, not for profit

Rating: it's M because there will be eventually content of that kind

I do not own linkin park, i just love the intro song The Requiem and helped me along with this and thought it would add a nice touch?

Summary: Yami has come back in his own form, with a new new life he can now share with Yugi. When Yami finally see's Yugi again, he tries to get through to him, since Yami's return to the afterlife, its been two and a half years and Yugi took it badly, having to see therapists and take medication that his family are unaware of. All but Joey has stood by Yugi since everyone else has gone their separate way.

This chapter is short because its just to break it into the story, next one will be longer :)

Refrances to FADTech from my LOST AND FOUND EUROSHIPPING - FADTech is Ryou's uncles company for Future ADvanced Technology

* * *

Go Home

_God save us everyone_

_We will burn in the fires of a thousand suns_

_For the sins of our hand sins of our tongue_

_Sins of our farther Sins of our young_

"Traitor!"

The moment I walked through those stone gates; I knew I had made a grave mistake.

Sssssssinn

I saw my loved ones with their heads down, I saw Manna's watery eyes, a cry of despair.

I should have been selfish, I should have stayed

"Sin taints his soul!" "A blackened heart!"

_Sins of our hand_

"What sin is it that you can see that I cannot?" I voiced, gasps could be heard "I have found my way, paid my debt and saved the world from chaos, all because the good half of me showed me the way!"

_Sins of our tongue_

"Have I or have I not rectified my faults?"

_Sins of our farther_

"A forbidden love"

_Sins of our young_

"Weigh my heart! Let it decide whether or not my actions upon the modern world; and to my lighter half are any sin of what you claim" My voice boomed

_We will burn inside the fires_

"His heart shall be weighed" The sound of Ra's voice entered the room

_Of a thousand suns_

All of a sudden, what felt like pressure from my chest, causing pain, my heart left my body and was then placed on the scales in front of me, it wavered slightly, only to then stay balanced.

Hiss' and snarls filled the room

"He is a traitor and a sinner, he should –" Priest Seth's voice came but was cut of

"Atemu shall pass," Ra declared as a displeased Seth scowled "But... I sense doubt in your mind Pharaoh, what is it?"

I took a deep breath before answering "Yugi..."

"If it's this new world you desire, then I shall send you back" Ra offered, I looked up in shock and instantly looked to see my loved ones, they nodded to say I should go

"Very well," Ra said as a scroll and quill appeared

"Once I send you back, you cannot return until I call you to death again, if you return before your calling then you and your light can never see one another in life or death, your paths can never cross," Ra explained as I signed the scroll, then all of a sudden, everything seemed to glow

A sensation of falling filled me, when all of a sudden I shot up in a bed. I looked to the side to see the time read '5:15' flipping the side lamp on I sat on the edge of the bed, taking time to gather my thoughts as this life's memories filled my mind.

I work for FADTech, the British Bakura company that Kaiba holds so dear to his heart, because his love is the nephew of the company who will be its heir one day. I looked over towards a cabinet that was full of trophies, awards, meddles and certificates. I walked up to it to see my name printed 'Atem Yami Sennin' I mused over the fact 'Yami' is my middle name and I still have 'Atem' as my first, minus the U. I sighed and went over to the conjoining bathroom and freshened up, today will be a long day.

As I set off for work I thought about the past few weeks, my farther of this life, Syaoran, has been dating Yugi's mother, which didn't click until now. Everything didn't register until now.

As I got into work my phone beeped, looking at the reminder it said '_Kame Game shop at 6 for lunch, spare clothes in boot'_ I smiled,

'Yugi, how long has it been?' I thought, my wish has been granted, I hope Yugi would smile when I arrive, there's so much to catch up on, and I miss him so much.

Did he miss me?


	2. I'm home, but still without you

I'm home, but still without you

I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the ideas in the fic

This is a puzzleshipping

I hope I don't disappoint

A/N: Just so no one is confused, when Atem 'Yami' came back, so did the other two, Tozuko 'Bakura' and Marik. Tozuko found Ryou a lot sooner than Yami found Yugi. I want to hopefully get the time line and like with 'Lost and found' considering Yami is working for FADTech

* * *

Yugi found it hard to sleep that night, thoughts of Yami ran through his mind, the last image of him walking through those stone gates, it killed him. The rain poured, creating repeated thudding noises on his window. Turing over trying to find a position that would help him drift off to sleep. The two and a half years he has spent without Yami has proven difficult, his friends moved away bar Joey, seeing therapists and being put on medication all without anyone but Joey knowing. Yugi has changed, and he knew it himself.

Everyday seemed like a chore, especially when his body didn't wake to his alarm and slept half the day away, just like today. Lying on his bed with only a towel around him, Yugi sighed, in half an hour his mother's guests would arrive. Ayu has started dating for a few months now; his farther divorced well over three years now, so he supposed it was time for her to move on, right?

Dressing in his usual attire of leather trousers, a wide belt, tight top along with studded accessories, Yugi heard a car pull into the driveway; peeping out the window he saw one silver and one black.

"When did the first one arrive?" Yugi mumbled when he could then hear his grandpa call him down. With a sigh, and a few flicks of his hair, he descended the stairs. Everyone was in the living room except his mother; she was checking on the food and serving. When Yugi entered the living room a strong voice spoke.

"You must be Yugi!" turning his gaze, he saw a man with mouse brown hair, slightly long, and hazel eyes, wearing a casual suit, taking his hand Yugi greeted back.

"Honour to meet you sir..." Yugi dragged, not catching his name

"Sennin, Syaoran" he replied shaking hands "And this is my son, Atem Sennin" he introduced as he turned to show a boy identical to him

"You –"Yugi whispered, going to say more but his mother entered the room announcing that dinner was served.

Sitting opposite to Atem, Yugi kept his eyes down or away from his Yami.

"So, Yugi, do you know Atem?" Syaoran asked

"Oh, no, I thought I recognised him from somewhere, I apologise if I was rude at all" Yugi covered, not willing to acknowledge that his Yami from two and a half years ago is now sitting right in front of him, Solomon noted his comment.

"Ah, well maybe it's because you both look strikingly alike" he mused, making Yugi screw his face up at the comment, only Atem and Solomon noticed.

"Yeah, maybe" Yugi laughed

"So Ayu, I was wonder-"Syaoran continued his conversation with his mother as Yugi phased out, continuing with his dinner.

/Aibou -/ a voice called in Yugi's mind, instantly, Yugi's head shot up, his amethyst eyes met crimson

/Do not, call me that/ Yugi growled

/I-I'm sorry/ his defeated voice chimed, Atem's eyes lowered

/Two and a half years! / Yugi screamed,

/Why now after all this time? / There was a long pause, Atem never answered /Why. Are. You. Back. / Yugi emphasised each word

"That would be nice! We would love to join you both," Yugi heard his mother say, bringing him out of the conversation he and his Yami had "dessert will be ready in the next 10 minutes, so everyone has a loo break before meeting back in the living room" Ayu announced, Yugi took this time to head to his room, a ten minute call to Joey, that is if he's not busy with the beautiful Mai.

Sitting in his room Yugi waited for the phone to pick up, and just as luck has it, the dial tone sounded. Yugi growled in frustration as he shoved a calming pill down his throat.

"Joey doesn't answer, Yami is back and I'm falling apart!" Yugi stressed, trying to keep his voice down, he could hear someone using the loo as the door shut, even though Yugi shrugged it off, he didn't realise it was Atem. Taking a deep breath, Yugi composed himself as best as he could before returning to the group downstairs, Yugi picked one of the two empty seats, he know Atem would be accompanying the other.

"Why the sour face my boy?" Solomon said as he saw Yugi's face

"Oh, nothing grandpa, I'm just exhausted" was Yugi's only reply and excuse.

Not long after his mother come from the kitchen with a try of plates with a thick piece of homemade cheese cake, Atem joined them.

"Did I mention, Ayu made this from scratch" Solomon piped up, making Yugi sigh in frustration inwardly.

"It's lovely Ayu, you are indeed talented at cooking," Syaoran complimented, making her blush

By the time Yugi finished his piece, he placed his plate on the try and leaned back, thanking his mother for dinner and dessert, followed by Atem.

For the rest of the evening, it went by quite fast, Yugi drifted off slightly, unaware; he landed on Atem's shoulder that was half conscious himself.

"Isn't that sweet" Ayu whispered at the scene,

"You are both welcome to stay if you wish, it's a bit late to be going back, and since you're all going out tomorrow, it just makes sense" Solomon announced

"Oh yes, please stay" Ayu encouraged, making Syaoran laugh lightly.

"It does make sense, alright, we'll stay the night, I greatly appreciate it –"

"So do I –"Atem piped up, half asleep,

"I'll go set up a spare bed in Yugi's room then, I shall not be long" Solomon said as he stood up

"Yugi's room in the one at the end," Ayu informed looking at her boy, Atem smiled, Solomon soon returned announcing that everything was set up. Saying good night Atem picked Yugi up after the fuss of whether or not to wake him up, and headed for the stairs.

'I thought you would be happy?' Atem thought as he entered Yugi's room and placed him on the bed, as Atem moved some golden strands out of Yugi's eyes, he stroked his cheek, thanking the gods that he is able to be here, with his Hikari.

Getting up off of the bed Atem changed out of his leathers, turning the light off he crawled into his bed.

_Dear Angel of mine, where do I start to express how I feel?_


	3. As You Wish

Disclaimer: I do not ownYugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I am writing this for fun, not for profit

Rating: it's M because there will be eventually content of that kind

I do not own linkin park, i just love the intro song The Requiem and helped me along with this and thought it would add a nice touch?

Summary: Yami has come back in his own form, with a new new life he can now share with Yugi. When Yami finally see's Yugi again, he tries to get through to him, since Yami's return to the afterlife, its been two and a half years and Yugi took it badly, having to see therapists and take medication that his family are unaware of. All but Joey has stood by Yugi since everyone else has gone their separate way.

This chapter is short because its just to break it into the story, next one will be longer :)

Refrances to FADTech from my LOST AND FOUND EUROSHIPPING - FADTech is Ryou's uncles company for Future ADvanced Technology

* * *

As You Wish

The next morning, Atem lay awake, thinking about his little one, whom is just a few feet away from him.

'I thought he would be happy...' he thought

Atem sighed as he turned to face Yugi, who stirred from his sleep it seems. Nerves fluttered through his stomach, how would Yugi react knowing he's slept in the same room as him?

"Leave..." a barely audio able voice came

"Yugi?" Atem whispered as he sat up

"Leave my room _Yami, _" Yugi said his old name through his teeth

"Can't we... at least talk?" Atem whispered, hoping, when suddenly Yugi shot up from his bed, now standing

"Talk? Alright, let's talk!" Yugi started "Until now, I've managed to get buy on my own, everyone has left one by one like you did, because of the shock of everything I had to go to therapy sessions and now I'm drugged up on medication just to keep myself sane!" Yugi finished, finding himself face to face with his shadow and a fist to the wall right next to his head.

"Aibou – I –" he started but was cut off

"Mention any of this to my mother" Yugi said with a sob "And I'll make you wish you never came back" and with that, Yugi moved away, back turned to his darker half, with a sigh, Atem gathered his items

"As you wish, Aibou" he whispered and then left for the bathroom

When Yugi heard his door close, he let out a long sigh. He started getting changed and then took his usual tablets, heading to the bathroom; Yugi freshened up before going into the kitchen where he saw his mother and Syaoran sitting at the table with a drink in hand, as he exchanged his good mornings, Yugi grabbed a Croissant out of the fridge when he heard his name being called from the living room, as he made his way to the door way he ripped off a piece and ate it

"Yes... grampa?" Yugi said slowly, as he saw Atem sitting opposite his grampa, he stood up slowly and left

"Come sit down Yugi, I wish to speak with you" He said, Yugi complied "I do remember who Atem is, Yugi, I remember all those times you two shared together, and quite frankly my boy, considering what he has given up to be here with you, you're being very selfish from what I have seen last night and what I heard this morning" as Solomon said this, Yugi tensed "Coming back from the afterlife not long after returning isn't that easy"

"What was the catch?" Yugi mumbled "There must be one for him to be here"

"Ask him yourself" Solomon replied "Your mother wishes to speak with you, and you shall go"

"Go? Go where?" Yugi frowned as he finished the last of his Croissant; Solomon just gave Yugi a look and he went back to the kitchen

"Ah, Yugi" His mother's voice chimed "Syaoran has invited us for a day out, we were hoping you would like to join?" she asked with pleading eyes

/please.../ Yugi heard Yami's plea

"Yes mother, I'll join you" Yugi sighed

The car journey was quite silent on Yugi and Atem's part, but their parents made up for that, although Yugi has been texting Joey almost the whole time. When the car stopped Yugi lifted his head to see a building with two swords crossed as its logo, along with 'Montague' in fancy writing across. As they entered, Syaoran and Atem went to the desk and all of a sudden, Yugi and his mother was measured up for a sword

"Swords?" Yugi questioned

They all entered a room where they were told the rules, regulations etc, Syaoran partnered up with Ayu of course, leaving Atem and Yugi.

'I'm gunna have to aren't I?' Yugi thought, there was no way of getting through this day without interacting with him

_Considering what he has given up to be here with you, you're being very selfish_

"What do I do?" Yugi started

"It's simple, just raise your sword, you know what to do" His Yami smiled as he raised his sword

"But, how?" Yugi was still unsure, he copied Yami and their swords touched

"Because..." /you're me, and we are one/ and they started, it was slow and light to start off with

/What's the catch?/ Yugi said through the mind link, catching him off guard

/Catch?/ he questioned as he dodged Yugi's sword and moved around him

/Why are you here? What is the catch?/ Yugi repeated as their swords clashed

/I can't die, before I'm supposed to, so if that means living a life where you hate me, then so be it/ Yami said as Yugi fell to the floor from the force, Yami held out his hand only for Yugi to shove it away

_And I'll make you wish you never came back_

/What happens, if you die before you're suppose to/ Yugi asked as they continued

/I am never to see you in life or death, our paths shall never cross again/ and with that the y ended with the tips of their swords at each other's neck

_Considering what he has given up being here with you / I'll make you wish you never came back!_

Yugi quivered and dropped his sword. As Yugi left the room, Ayu turned to Atem with worried eyes

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure" he lied "He was doing so well, I almost thought him a natural" Atem said and he followed Yugi

As he walked into the public bathrooms he saw is lighter half sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest

"Yugi?" He whispered when all of a sudden a sob could be heard, and then a mumble, Atem walked over slowly

"You're back" He heard Yugi whisper

"Yes Yugi, I'm back"

"I – I can't" Yugi sobbed, "It's been so-so long" it was like a melt down inside of Yugi, he couldn't control his emotions, all Yami wanted to do is embrace his beloved, but he clearly understood that Yugi didn't want to be touched by him.

"I know, Aibou-"

"Why did you take so long? Bakura and Marik found Ryou and Malik virtually a month after!" Yugi felt he was in despair knowing his Yami was around for two and a half years, and the worst bit was, he was closer than he thought, his modern day farther dating his mother! "Don't touch me!" Yugi cried as Atem tried to comfort his light, but it was useless.

"I, had no memory" Atem started "Because I requested to return back here, to be with you. They returned this morning, I woke up and all of my past memories, and our memories" Atem tried to reach out for Yugi once again only for Yugi to back away "they all came back, else I would have found you within a heartbeat of returning," Atem whispered the last bit, by this time, Yugi's sobs calmed to small sniffles, although the pain Yugi felt, he wanted to close the gap between them, but he couldn't, not yet, it was -

"It's too soon" Yugi whispered, a wave of pain flowed through Atem, he wanted to punch the wall in frustration and lovingly embrace his Little One and take away whatever pain he caused him with his leaving to the afterlife.

Bee beep bee beep

A sound came from Atem's pocket, making Yugi jump a little, the action put a small smile on his face whilst he took his phone out, and the alarm went indicating that he has to be at the Dojo in an hour

"Yugi," Atem sighed "I know it's difficult, and I'm sorry for whatever pain I have caused you for leaving, I'm happy to go at your pace, and rebuild what we once had," Atem said as he stood "Can we do that?" with that he held out his hand, offering it to Yugi. With a few moments of thought, and of Atem holding his breath, Yugi finally took his hand and Atem lifted him up off the floor. "I have Dojo in an hour, please join me? Our parents don't have to come" Atem hoped, Yugi merely nodded and took a deep breath

"Yeah, I'll come," this put a huge smile on Atem's face when all of a sudden, the door opened to see his farther

"Are you boys alright? Yugi you had us worried," Syaoran asked as he walked up closer to the twins

"I'm sorry I worried you, everything's fine, don't worry about me" Yugi re assured him,

"If you're sure," he said and turned to his son "You have Dojo –"

"Don't worry farther, I know, Yugi wishes to accompany me, so you and Ayu can enjoy the rest of your day" Atem smiled

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along, we'll drop you both back off at Ayu's so you can take your car Atem

"Thank you, farther" Atem said as he nodded to Yugi to follow


	4. Dinner

Hi! chapter four everyone! that means chapter four of Lost and found will be up at some point, sorry it took so long, hope this chapter is longer for you, i normally do two pages and this one is four discluding this little bit ;3

* * *

Dinner

Yugi sighed as he shut the car door, putting his seatbelt on he leaned against the head rest, a wave of emotions flowed through him as he turned his gaze slightly to his Yami

"Are you ready? Habibi?" Atem said smoothly before pulling out of the driveway, Yugi merely nodded trying to conceal the deepening blush across his cheeks.

The car journey was quiet, awkward and uneasy, Yugi was tense, and second thoughts ran through his mind, he should be at home. Slight fatigue washed over Yugi; so far everything today has drained him. His usual routine of not doing much and sleeping a lot, he is struggling with today's events.

"Here we are" Atem broke the silence as he parked the car "Yugi, are you alright?" he asked as he turned to his little one, noticing his sluggish posture, Yugi sat up and looked around, reassuring him that he's fine.

They both got out of the car and Atem pulled out a bag from the boot, heading to the building, it looked like a traditional Japanese style dojo, which made Yugi smile, you don't see many traditional Japanese anything anymore these days. As they approached the building they were greeted by a man at the door whom let them in. After changing into his cloths and black belt, Atem had a few minutes to spare so he guided Yugi to the seats at the side. Taking Yugi's hand he placed something in them.

"What's this?" Yugi asked narrowing his eyebrows

"I can see you look tired, I don't expect you to sit and watch for two hours and fifteen minutes, so if you feel you need to go to the car and rest, please do so" Atem explained "This button is to unlock, when you're in the car, press this button to lock it again"

"How are you going to get in?" Yugi asked

"This is a spare, little one, I can still get in, and mine are in my locker" Atem smiled as he brushed his hand across Yugi's cheek.

'Little touches at a time,' Atem thought

"GATHER ROUND!" a booming voice called

"we're starting now, little one, don't be afraid to leave if you must," Atem said as he turned to gather in the group, standing in rows, their Sensei started to talk them through what they are doing today, about upcoming events and so on, Yugi sat there half heartedly paying attention, playing with the fob Atem has just give him.

'Maybe, I should get through the first hour, then go rest for the other hour and fifteen minutes' Yugi thought as he yawned, but waiting for that hour to pass seemed impossible. Only fifteen minutes had passed when Yugi forced himself to stand and lazily walk to Atem's silver car outside the building, opening the back door and locking the car again, Yugi set his alarm for two hours and nodded off, the warmth of the sun made sleeping in the back more comfortable since the hot ray's helped Yugi slip into darkness much quicker.

Atem sat in the changing room, fully dressed, a towel around his neck and his bag ready, back rested against the wall with his eyes closed, thinking.

'He seems, different, I don't know what to do' with a sigh, Atem stood and picked up his bag, heading for the exit. Almost everyone has gone now, leaving his silver car surrounded by three or four other cars, unlocking the car he placed his duffle bag in the boot along with his towel and closed it with a 'thud' walking round to the driver's door, he opened it and set his phone on it rest, leaving his door slightly open he went to the back door to see Yugi laying there with his eyes half open, kneeling down Atem put his hand on his little ones shoulder, trying to arouse him more.

"Hey Yugi, time to go," Atem's voice whispered, Yugi groaned as he put his hands underneath himself and pushed up so he was in the sitting position, "Stay there a moment," Atem said softly as he shut the door, the next thing Yugi knew the other side of the car door opened, Atem outstretched his hand for Yugi to grab a hold of. Surprisingly, Yugi complied and Atem helped him out of the car and opened the front door for him, once inside and belted up Atem started the car and left the building.

"Are you hungry?" Atem asked, Yugi was going to reply no, but his stomach replied for him, with a sigh he let out a weak 'yeah' silence passed them both again, driving Atem mad, they had no problems with conversation when he resided in the young one's body, why are things so different now? Atem stopped the car when he parked; letting out a deep breath he spoke once more.

"Yugi," he sighed as he took his seat belt off "Yugi, please tell me what happened, what happened to you when I went through those gates? You don't have to tell me everything," Atem paused as he turned more in his seat to look at Yugi "just enough so I understand why there is silence between us, why you're so drained and not the bubbly, happy optimistic Yugi I knew" Yugi's eyes clenched for a moment, and took a few deep breaths

"I, don't really know what happened, it all caved in really fast, I tried to look on the bright side and be happy for you" Yugi started, "I just slipped into depression and then Tea, Tristin and Duke left Domino, Joey had started working so nothing was really the same, and when I knew Bakura and Marik returned I asked about you, anxious, waiting, but you never showed" Yugi sobbed "A lot has happened that I'm not proud of" Yugi breathed out as he rubbed his arms in memory. "Other than having depression it seems my doctors can't help me with the fact I catch colds far more often than someone should, fevers now and then and viral infections, my normal temperature is above the normal so I have to carry around a thermometer all the time" Yugi laughed slightly at the end "So I'm always unwell, that's why I'm not the bubbly Yugi you once knew, Yami,"

"Aibou…" Atem whispered

"I'm sick of it you know," Yugi started again "I'm sick of being tired, and I'm tired of being unwell" Yugi looked up at his other half "And I just don't know what to say, Two and a half years almost of being stuck in my room, I'm not surprised I haven't much to say and there's silence between us," Yugi sighed "Do you understand?" he finished silently

"Yes, Aibou, I understand" Atem whispered and picked up his phone and pocketed it, and stepped out of the car with his keys, going round to Yugi's side he opened the door "Shall we go eat?" Atem said as he nodded his head in the direction of a restaurant, Yugi smiled lightly and followed suit.

Entering the building, it wasn't extremely fancy, but still appealing to the eye; they were shown a table for two in a privet area. Atem ordered a smoothie and Yugi had the same, he had never tried an all berry smoothie before and it sounded nice, as they waited for their drinks, they looked through the menus.

"Don't look at the prices just go for what you fancy" Atem said as he looked at Yugi's worrying facial expression.

"But?" Yugi tried to question but didn't really know what to say, other than it's far too expensive

"Let's just say, the most expensive meal on this menu, is like going to a café and ordering a small breakfast to me, whatever you pick, it won't dent my bank" Atem said with a wink, making Yugi blush slightly, thanking the gods he had a menu in front of his face.

"You must earn a lot…" Yugi trailed

"If I wanted to, I could afford a decent place, kit it out with everything a house needs, have a house keeper, have you live with me without worrying to look for work, and take the both of us on holiday more than five times within that year and it only making a slight dent" in saying that, Yugi lowered the menu as Atem raised his eye brow suggestively to him "now, you have a think about that"

"I don't have much memories of this new life, just enough to get by, and working for FADTech and being Kaiba's cousin has its bonuses," Atem added. Just then, their waiter returned with their drinks and asked for their order "I will have the usual, please, although with extra king prawns, let the chef know if he adds 2 extra lovely seasoned ones there will be a generous tip" Atem smiled, Yugi stuttered as he picked something off of the menu and the waiter left, leaving a frown on Atem's face.

"Yugi, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you pick something small?"

"I'm, not really a big eater, if you noticed at home, I had less on my plate than you did, I just can't handle such a big sized meal" Yugi sighed

"Okay," Atem nodded with a smile, leaving it at that, there's no reason to ask any further questions, as long as he was eating is the main thing.

Soon their orders came and they started eating, Yugi took small bites at a time out of his small meal that looked like it would satisfy that of a small child of twelve, not a grown teen of nineteen.

'It seems he's coming round,' Atem thought 'he seems relaxed, right?' he looked over Yugi's way as he bitten off a part of his prawn

"Have you ever tried prawn before?" Atem suddenly asked, Yugi stopped and looked over to Atem

"Umm, no not really" Yugi whispered, looking at the pink things on Atem's side plate

"Would you like to try one?" Atem asked, Yugi nodded his head

"Sure, what do they taste like? Are they nice?" Yugi asked quickly as one was placed on his plate, Atem chuckled

"They're nice, trust me," Atem said as he motioned for Yugi to try, nervously Yugi looked at his King Prawn, Instantly regretting it being on his plate, taking a bit off Yugi placed it in his mouth, after a few moments Yugi made a sound saying he liked it, making Atem laugh.

"Hey, Yugi, I was wondering if your free this evening? I mean, since our parents' are dating, it would be worthwhile if we could spend some time together, catch up maybe?" Atem offered, gingerly looking Yugi's way.

"This evening? ..." Yugi repeated, fatigue washed over him "I'm sorry... I can't..."

"Oh, then how about tomorrow?" Atem said quickly, now that he has found Yugi, he couldn't allow there contact to fade and disappear.

"I don't mean to be rude, but" Yugi started,

'Don't brush me off; don't brush me off, he's going to brush me off'

"Can we see how I am tomorrow? I can't think straight at the moment and I don't feel all that well" Atem slowly let out the breath he was holding in, he sighed and pulled out a small card.

"Sure, here, this is my number, drop me a text if you feel up to going out," Atem said as he handed it over and then called over there waiter for the bill "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Please, if you don't mind,"

"As you wish, let's go," and with that, they exited the resturaunt and headed for the car.

The ride back was silent, no one spoke untill Atem pulled up at the Kame Game Shop and that was only to part with there goodbyes.

As Yugi walked up the path, Atem watched, not in the stalking kinda way, just to make sure he got in okay, and he was glad he did, as he watched Yugi struggle with the door handle, the door was still locked.

'has he not got a key?' Atem thought as Yugi lowered to his knees, Atem turned the car off and headed up the path

"Yugi?" he called

"I don't have a key and mom's still out and grampa isn't home" Yugi sounded lost, "i never had a key because i never left the house" hearing this, Atems face lit up.

"How about you come back to mine? it wont be a problem at all," Atem offered, Yugi looked up at Atem who held out hos hand

"Okay," Yugi sighed as he took Atem's hand


End file.
